


剧中人

by RoastGoose



Category: R1SE (Band), 焉之焉
Genre: M/M, 之焉 - Freeform, 焉之 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastGoose/pseuds/RoastGoose
Summary: 【城市印象 23：00】焉之焉0608一周年应援联文
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 5





	剧中人

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻无差  
> 嘉第一人称

我爱上了一个男巫。

他坐在高高的吧台上，嘴角挂着邪性的笑。玫瑰在指尖碾碎，鲜红的汁液滴落在他脚边。他毫不怜惜地抛开残破花瓣，扬着下巴高傲地环视着身周的幽灵。

他从一张张森白面具中挑中了我，俯身挑起我的下巴。我看到他眼里盛着星空，溢出的光点缀在眼角，只一眼就探进我灵魂深处。

那一刻，我知道我爱上了他。

我寸步不离地跟着他，哪怕他大喊着赶走所有幽灵用力地甩上了门。我依旧执着地在门外徘徊，我要等他出来，那时这里就只剩下我和他。我隐隐期待着他把眼里全部的璀璨都投向我，没有了多余的幽灵打扰，或许他就能看到我空洞面具之后翻腾汹涌的渴望。

他会对我绽开一个灿烂的笑，会牵着我的手覆上他敞开衣襟下的裸露肌肤。手心感受到他起伏胸膛之下砰砰跳动的鲜活心脏，然后我大笑着，跟他一起狂奔到最初相遇的地方。他跳上吧台，俯身掀开我的面具，在我的脸颊上印下一个吻。

那不再是男巫对幽灵的恩赐。

我看到他眼中一闪而过的滚烫，像一滴炽热的岩浆由瞳孔直落入心脏，在我的骨血中深深烙下他的模样。

01.

小组讨论还在继续，教室里闹哄哄的，二十个人硬是吵出了音乐节的气势。

5:50，该下课了。我伸长脖子看了一圈，终于在后门旁边的小组找到了Sacks教授的身影，于是抬高了手臂，对着他指了指自己的表。

Sacks拍了拍手示意大家安静，看着我笑了起来：“看样子今晚有人要去约会，等不及下课了。”

“不是约会”，教室里全是起哄声，我只得稍稍提高了声音解释道，“我要去McKittrick酒店，七点开场。”

“你抢到《Sleep No More》的票了！”Sacks有些吃惊地说道：“这可是全纽约最值得一看的演出！快去吧，玩得开心！”

McKittick不是酒店，是个伪装成酒店的剧院。表演分析课教室紧邻华盛顿广场，离McKittick不过十分钟车程。我赶到时，等候入场的观众还不算多。演出尚未开场，剧院却早已造足了气氛。观众候场处被装扮成了风格复古的酒吧，身着剧中服饰的演员两两结伴，聊着剧中的话题穿梭其中。

我在吧台寄存了随身物品，试图蒙混过关点一杯酒，意料之中地再一次失败了。

“证件。”吧台后伪装成酒保的接待员礼貌地看着我笑。

我装傻，给了他学生证。

“栩嘉，焉”，他用他没字幕绝对没人能听懂的蹩脚发音艰难地读着我的名字，“抱歉先生”，然而我从他语气中听不出一丁点歉意，“但我需要印着照片和生日的证件。未满21岁不能饮酒，你知道的。”

“那算了。“我耸了耸肩，对此习以为常。

他似乎也见惯了这样的事，微笑的弧度都没走一下样。他把学生证递还给我，从吧台后取出了一副面具和一张扑克牌：“纸牌上的数字是入场顺序，一会儿会有广播叫号，到时请留意。演出中请全程佩戴面具。剧场没有观众席，你可以随意走动，但请勿过于靠近演员，影响演出。”

“好。”我点头。

“戴着白色面具的幽灵是跟你一样的观众”，他例行公事地飞快说着，丝毫不给我打断他的机会，“黑色幽灵是工作人员，有任何需要可以随时找他们帮忙。少数情况下演员会邀请幽灵互动，不想参与的话摆摆手他们就懂了。”

“知道了，谢谢。”我接过熟悉的面具，扣在脸上的那一刻，忽然有些紧张。

这不是我第一次看这部剧。

刚开学我就吃了Sacks教授的安利，在一个很普通的周五晚上看了我人生中第一场沉浸式戏剧。

我原本该专业一些，认真分析这种表演形式的利弊，顺便观摩学习一下成熟百老汇演员的临场应变能力。然而在一次转场中，我跟丢了主角，无意间偶遇男巫，而后就此迷失。

男巫在诱惑人类。

我看到他在电话亭里跳舞。他伸展着手臂，身体奋力向后弯折成不可思议的弧度，整个人仿佛一张拉满的弓，逼人的力量几欲冲破狭小的电话亭。旋即，他猛然起身肆意扭动着身体，每一个动作都将肌肉伸展到极致，野性却又优雅。薄薄的衣衫欲盖弥彰地勾勒出他紧致流畅的肌肉线条，他的脖颈，胸膛，若隐若现的腰线，和紧身裤下修长有力的大腿。他是故意的，故意将他完美的肉体展现在你眼前，他一定知道自己有多么妖魅。

周围聚集的幽灵越来越多，男巫推开电话亭的门微微颔首，凌厉的目光像一道闪电让所有心脏为之震颤。剧中的门童上了勾，不顾一切地想要靠近他。男巫勾起嘴角，似笑非笑地看着他一点点靠近，而后一把推开，狠狠将他甩在地上。

他引诱人类为他疯狂，再蔑笑着将那些愚蠢的真心踩在脚下。他占据着神的躯体，却盛着恶魔的心脏。

而后他看向了人群中的我。

他不是在扮演男巫，他就是男巫，否则怎么能轻而易举将我蛊惑？

我浑浑噩噩，仿佛真的是个被男巫牵走了灵魂的幽灵。他的眼睛成了我那晚唯一的光，灼得我眼眶发烫。

02.

那之后我托人打听他。

我以为在这个超过800万人口的大都市里找一个连名字都不知道的演员并非易事，即便对于一个半只脚已经踏进戏剧圈子的电影电视专业学生来说。毕竟男巫只要负责撩遍全场就可以，是一个连完整的故事线都没有的配角。却不想我联系的几个学长全都在十分钟内给了我答复。

夏之光，华裔，戏剧专业，跟我同校，毕业挺多年了。我入学的那年他读大四。

我有些诧异，他这么火吗，怎么你们都认识？学长一笑，说他的确人缘很好，圈里人几乎都能说上话，否则怎么可能一毕业就去演《Sleep No More》？

话里话外的暗示昭然若揭。

学长笑得暧昧，语调骤然提了一个八度，急于跟我分享他刚刚探听来的八卦。我却忽然没了兴趣，随便编了个借口匆匆挂了电话。

比起没凭没据的流言，我更愿意相信自己的眼睛。

剧中的他高高在上，是洞察一切的男巫，是将卑微人类玩弄于股掌间的先知。我记得高台上直视我的那双眼睛。诚然他的神秘和高傲都是角色赋予的，可是眼神不会骗人。他眼里有光，我看得到。

人们总是这样，得不到就去诋毁。攀不到高处，便用流言将别人淹没在泥沼，堂而皇之地把求而不得的狼狈粉饰成耻于为伍的清高。

我向来是个行动派，有什么想法一定要第一时间去实践。喜欢滑板就买板练，喜欢吉他就找人学。那年我下定决心要做电影，第二年就坐进了李安的母校上课。

可这一次不知为什么，拿着夏之光的号码，我竟然没勇气按下拨号键。

我该说些什么呢？

你好，我看了《Sleep No More》，很喜欢你演的男巫？

我是你那晚吻过的幽灵，你还记得吗？

或者，直接一点。

约吗？

我想象了一下自己说出这两个字的画面，打了个寒颤，立刻把这个选项排除了。

他一定有很多追求者，或许早已对各种或迂回或直白的示好司空见惯。我可不能像个毛头小子似的在他面前露怯。我不想太过认真吓到他，更不想过于随意，显得和那些一边诋毁又一边觊觎他的人没什么区别。

我最终没有拨出他的电话。

我犹豫不决，归根结底因为我目的不纯。我不止渴望他的肉体，我还觊觎他的灵魂。

03.

我成了McKittrick酒店的常客。

官网的门票总是提前一个月就售罄。我花了些门路弄到了剧组的排班表。演男巫的演员不止夏之光一个，他每周演三到五场，除了周四下午那场和我的剧本写作课有冲突，我高价收了他近一个月所有参演场次的门票。

很显然我引起了他的注意。偶尔转场没跟上他被其他幽灵挤到了后排阴影时，他甚至会环视四周寻找我。他每次都会留几个一对一互动给我，有时是牵手，有时揽着我跳一支舞，有时会掀开我的面具，在脸颊上留一个轻浅的吻。

今天他却全程没有看我。并非我自作多情，我可以确信他就是在躲我。

他坐在吧台上，故意越过我选中了一个姑娘，他把她牵到身前，加了一个平时没有的吻手礼。我原本没有多想，男巫本就是游戏人间的角色，每场都要跟不知多少人互动。我甚至喜欢看他把那些为他而来的幽灵撩得魂不守舍，那是男巫的魅力所在。

可是刚才他上楼前向身后瞟了一眼，目光无意间与我交汇。他不易察觉地怔了一下，而后飞快地转身跑上了楼梯。

以往看到我，他都会给我抛一个wink的。

我一路紧随他身后，尽可能站在他一抬眼就能看到的位置。几场戏下来，我的猜测果然得到了验证。除了群戏不能随便换走位，单人的部分，他宁愿变换身位也要避开我。

我有些恼火。我只是来看他的演出，戏里戏外都没打扰过他。他这是什么意思？

他有一段在幽灵围观下洗澡的戏，那是一个可以远离其他幽灵单独接触他的机会。我知道我不该影响他的表演，不该做任何授意之外的互动，可我心火难平，忽然不想守规矩。

我熟知他的动向，于是一早拿过他挂在一边的衬衣。他显然在浴室就看到了我的动作，湿淋淋地走出来后，面无表情地看向我。他最终妥协，冲我招了招手，张开手臂示意我给他穿上衣服。

我看着水流从他光裸的皮肤上滑落，突然庆幸自己带着面具，否则欲恨杂糅的表情一定很精彩。他身上散发着热气，和衣服上残留的香水味一起肆无忌惮地撩动着我的呼吸。我匆匆把衣服套在他身上，绕到他面前帮他系扣子。

我才发现我要比他高一点。他背对着身后的幽灵，身体挡住了大部分视线，于是我大着胆子刮了一下他的下巴，像他第一次见面撩拨我时那样。

我看着他的眼睛，有点期待他的反应。

然而他不愧是专业演员，只愣了一瞬就变回了男巫该有的样子。他捏住我的下巴看了看，转开脸轻轻推了我一下，在我猝不及防退开两步时自己系上扣子离开了。他嘴角挂着漫不经心的笑，是男巫惯有的样子，仿佛我跟所有被他撩拨又无情推开的人一样，从没有被记住过。

我看着他离开的背影，心里忽然空荡荡的。或许我和他身后蜂拥的幽灵并没有什么区别？

我以为他今晚不会再理我了，却没想到他还是将最后一个一对一互动的机会留给了我。他拉着我挤进狭小的电话亭，唰的一声拉上了帘子。密闭空间里，一切都被隔绝在外。我们身体贴着身体，呼吸相闻。我原本不甚明朗的心情突然间雀跃起来，不解和责备在他深情的注视下全部烟消云散。我看着他的眼睛，听到自己心如擂鼓。

他掀开了我的面具，微凉的手指抚过我的眼角，顺着发丝游移，托起我的后脑将我压在了身后的玻璃门上。

我知道他下一步要做什么。他濡湿的唇会若有若无地碰触我的耳朵，他会用刻意压低的声线在我耳边说话。他的声音带着几分沙哑，像细腻的沙撒在我的耳膜上，酥酥痒痒地流淌开，需要我绷紧全身的肌肉才能稍稍遏制身体不由自主的颤动。我期待着他的触碰，竟比第一次被拉进电话亭时还要紧张难耐。原来已知会比未知更加撩人。

“Gallow Green.”

我猛地看向他，这不是台词！  
Gallow Green是剧院楼顶的酒吧，他在约我见面！

04.

一散场我就冲到了剧院顶楼，在保安要求检查证件时往他衣袋里塞了两张绿钞。离场的观众多数还在慢悠悠晃过来的路上，我到得早，挑了吧台顶灯下面光线最好的位置，这样我的男巫一进门就能看到我。

我不记得事情是从哪一步开始脱轨的。

我没拿捏好量，在他出现之前就有已经喝得微醺，以至于重新接上记忆时，我已经跟他靠在公寓房门上拥吻。

他是甜的，比想象中还要甜。

酒精蒸干了我的力气，我轻易被他压在身下，推拒的动作看起来像是调情。他轻笑，低下头咬我的耳朵。我听到脑袋里嗡的一声，半边身体都瘫软了下来。

“你叫起来真好听。”他摩挲着我的嘴唇，指腹有薄薄一层茧，刮得我有些痒。

“我叫了吗”，我问他，“不可能吧？”

他笑了起来，眼里映着我的倒影。这一刻我才深切意识到他并不是男巫。

他剥掉了男巫的凌厉和高傲，眼里是独属于夏之光的温柔，明亮又炙热。我仿佛沉入了漫天繁星，莹莹光点在他深邃的眉眼中望不到尽头。

好吧，叫就叫了吧。我放弃挣扎，决定敞开自己接纳他。

他看懂了，按着我狠狠吻了上来，仗着我使不出力气，坏心地用膝盖顶在我胯间磨蹭。手上也用了力，捏着我的下巴迫使我完全张开嘴，蛮横地侵入我口中，从舌尖推到深喉，再沿着上颚碾磨，一遍一遍，像是要将我细细品尝再吃拆入腹。

我喘不过气，撑起的胸膛触到了他胸口。他索性俯下身，严丝合缝地贴在了我身上。他拱起腰用下腹撞我，贴着我的身体做起了wave。他的呼吸，他的心跳，他身下滚烫坚硬的欲望，他身体的每一个动作都透过皮肤的触感清晰地传到我脑中，闭上眼仿佛就能看到我们忘情交欢的画面，昏黄灯光下两具交缠的身体，淫靡至极，情色至极。

我的意识在数不清多少次高潮之后彻底中断。迷蒙中我感觉到他从背后抱住了我，鼻尖蹭着我后颈的碎发，说话的声音有些闷。

“我要走了，你会记得我吗？”

我没太听懂他在说什么，翻了个身把他搂在怀里，闭着眼睛找到他的额头亲了一下。

“这么晚了你要走去哪？就留在我这吧。”

他很久都没出声。快睡着时我才仿佛听到他“嗯”了一声，也不知是不是我的错觉。

05.

我从没想过会真的和之光在一起，甚至悲观地觉得我们能有一场one-night stand已经算是奢求。而现在我跟他坐在中央公园的草坪上，他枕着我的腿，张嘴接住了我喂给他的饼干，还顺便咬了下我的手指。

“你怎么跟个小狗似的？”我笑他。

他忽然翻身起来，跪趴在我面前抬头看我，一双眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，真的像只小狗：“怎么？幻想破灭了吗？”

“是有一点”，我咂舌，“剧里那么妖孽，我还以为你是男巫本巫呢。”

“我也可以妖孽一点的。”他坐起来，毫无征兆地靠近。

他的眼睛太漂亮了，收起笑容认真盯着你的样子真的很蛊人。他越来越近，很快占据了我全部视线，呼吸抚在嘴唇上，我的大脑瞬间白屏。

“是这样吗？”

我猛地转开脸，一把抹掉了唇上撩人的痒意，“还是像小狗”，我当然不能承认自己刚才被他勾走了魂。

他夸张地大笑起来，埋头在我肚子上拱来拱去。旁边荡秋千的小朋友被他的笑声吸引，好奇地看了过来。我赶紧把他拉起来，一手勾住他的脖子，一手伸过去捂他的嘴，“别笑了，小朋友在看我们了！”

“怕什么”，他的声音从我指缝间顽强地挤了出来，“最好能把他吓跑，我惦记那个秋千好久了！”

“幼不幼稚？”我终于没忍住跟他一起笑了起来，“你能不能有一回是帅过三秒的？”

“荡秋千怎么不帅了？”他大声反驳，仿佛我说的是件多么严肃的事，“走，哥帅给你看！”

他说着站起身来，还一把拉起了地上的我，拖着我气势汹汹地朝小朋友走了过去，看架势像是要去揍人。我有点摸不透他，用力抓住了他的手：“你要干什么之光？”

他猛地停在小朋友面前，蹲下身时忽然笑了：“小朋友，你叫什么名字？”

“Connor。”小朋友皱着眉看他。

“你好Connor，我是Eric，我有糖。我给你糖，你让我玩一会秋千怎么样？”他摊开手心，手里居然真的有糖。

Connor看了眼他的糖，摇了摇头：“我不要糖，给我五美元。”

他思考了一下，居然认真开始跟Connor讨价还价：“五美元不行，我可以给你一美元。”

“不，五美元。”Connor态度强硬。

“两美元，外加一块巧克力。”他说着从口袋里掏出了一块巧克力，很期待地看着Connor。

“那好吧”，Connor从秋千上跳了下来，“成交。”

我看着Connor开开心心跑远的身影，忍不住失笑。没等我说出什么嘲笑他的话，他已经一把将我按在秋千上：“抓好，我要推了！”

耳边是呼啸而过的风和他爽朗的大笑声，远处湖面上的喷泉在阳光下折射出一面绚丽的彩虹雾墙。我的心情跟身体一起被高高抛离了地面。

到底是什么样的人，才会随身装着糖果巧克力？

“你太幼稚了！”我大喊。

“那你喜欢吗？”

我终于跟他一起笑了起来：“喜欢！”

之光打电话说他今天不用排练的时候，我刚从摄像学的教室出来。新布置的作业构思进行到一半，正发愁需不需要用演员，听到他的声音我突发奇想：“之光，来帮我拍个短片吧。”

“有片酬吗？”他开玩笑道：“我可是科班出身，能跳能演还长得帅，我很贵的。”

我看了看周围，确信附近没人能听懂中文，压低了声音说道：“肉偿行吗？”

他一口气呛到了自己，剧烈地咳了几声。“你学坏了”，他边咳边说，“你给我等着，我现在就过来收拾你。”

我笑得不能自已，在他自以为凶狠实则可爱的叽叽喳喳声中挂了电话。我当初到底是怎么想的，竟然会以为他就是男巫本巫？

然而半夜当我脱力地靠在他身上时，我意识到自己错了。天真幼稚是他，狂放外露也是他。谁说人只能有一面？剧中的男巫也不只有妖魅的一面。他蜷缩在莲蓬头下无声哭泣时，他一下下将身体狠狠摔打在桌面上时，他华丽皮囊下到底隐藏着什么，剧本里没有写他的故事，观众无从得知。

而生活本就是一场庞大的即兴沉浸式戏剧，我们演着自己的故事，也在或有意或无意间推动着别人的剧情。人生有成千上万幕戏，我们在不同的场景下扮演着不同的人设。没人知道自己一生要完成多少个角色，每一个都是真的，是本性的某一种延伸，每一个也都是假的，是为了迎合环境做出的扭转和妥协。台词和动作不过是我们愿意表演给世人的一小部分，还有更多无意隐藏和刻意遮掩的内心戏，外人无从窥探。

幸运的是，有人走进了我的剧中，邀请我一起读一读他的剧本。他将自己摊开在我面前，告诉我，他不只是我看到的那个样子，他还有很多面，要不要一起看看？

06.

我以前常常背着相机在纽约的街道上漫无目地闲逛。见过夏之光之后，每每从取景器里看着这座城市，我总会不自觉地为他安排一个位置。而现在他就在我身边，照片中那些预留的空白终于可以被填满。

他答应帮我拍摄像学的作业。短片主要是练习镜头和景物交流时的取景和构图技巧，对演员要求不高，找他拍其实是大材小用了。

我把拍摄地选在了布鲁克林大桥。斜拉桥上的钢索自然将画面切割成等分的空间，天然的透视效果和充满张力的割裂感对于镜头语言的呈现有着得天独厚的优势。

我们约在周三傍晚开工，乘地铁穿过隧道，登上布鲁克林大桥，然后迎着阳光从这座一百二十多岁高龄的大桥上回到曼哈顿。

左边是高楼林立的大都市，右边是一望无际的湛蓝大海。阳光给原木色的桥身镀了层金，远处隐隐能看到自由女神在海面上高举着自由火种。

城市里逼仄的空间难免让人压抑。桥上的开阔令人心情瞬间明朗，我莫名兴奋，一上桥就有些收不住，相机包往肩上一甩就撒欢跑了起来。

之光立刻追上来搭住了我的肩，默契地一人伸出一只手臂，像要起飞一样沿着大桥中央的木质人行道一路飞奔。我们一直跑到巡逻的警车边才停下来，在巡警好奇的目光下撑着膝盖大笑了起来。

“你们真开心啊”，端着咖啡杯的警察大叔对我们说道，“发生了什么值得高兴的事吗？”

之光和我对视一眼，忍不住又笑了起来。

“没什么特别的”，我听到他说，“跟他在一起就很开心。”

拍摄十分顺利，他不愧是专业的。可惜这个人不经夸，我刚说了一句他就把自己当风筝放上天了。

“那你是不是得请客？”他勾着我的脖子，明明比我矮还非要往我身上够：“不能太便宜了，怎么也得是米其林吧？”

我使劲扭了几下想挣开他，可惜失败了。

“放弃吧”，他洋洋得意，双手并用将我箍进他怀里，“你跑不掉的，老实跟哥走吧。”

“你是不是踮脚了？”我问他。

话刚出口就被他用手肘卡进了脖颈间，抵着我不许我低头看：“给哥留点面子吧！可爱一点行不行？”

我们最后去吃了火锅。

布鲁克林大桥下来走两个街区就是中国城。我租住的公寓在华盛顿广场旁边，离中国城不远，但平时只叫过中国城的外卖，不常来这里。我总觉得纽约的中国城其实跟国内一点都不像，身处其中并不会有一丝一毫的熟悉感。这里生活的大多是上世纪初最早移民到美国的华人，早就与国内脱了节。近百年的变迁让它逐渐形成了一种特有的文化氛围，不中不洋，自成一派。

之光倒是这里的常客，他轻车熟路地把我带去了一家国内知名的连锁火锅店。据说他平时自己做饭，很多原材料当地市场买不到，中国城才有。他会做饭我还挺意外的，我以为他同我一样跟厨房八字不合，没想到居然是个自给自足选手。

“你上次答应做饭给我吃的，什么时候兑现？”我捞走了最后一片肥牛，看他巴巴盯着我的筷子，于是转了个方向放进了他碗里。

“爱你！”他夸张地冲我比了个心，“你不是总嫌我那边敞开式厨房油烟大？正好我租期快满了，等下个月找到新公寓吧。不过最近好几个剧组要面试，也不知有没有时间。”

他眼神闪烁，小心思一眼就被我看穿。他就是故意这么说生怕我没能发现。我十分善解人意地没有拆穿他，顺着他的话说道：“别找了，搬过来一起住吧。”

“那我付你一半房租！”他把眼睛笑成了一条缝。

真是会扫兴啊，我翻了个白眼，忍不住挤兑他：“我那一室一厅，回头把客厅收拾一下给你住吧。”

“你让我睡客厅？”他瞪大了眼睛看我，难以置信的表情出乎意料的好玩。

“合租不都是这样？客厅房租还便宜一点，你付我40%就行”，我绷着脸努力忍笑，故作惊讶问他，“你不会是想跟我抢卧室吧？“

他被我噎住，咬着筷子半天说不出话，委屈巴巴地撇了撇嘴小声嘟囔道：“怎么就给我降级成合租关系了？”

天，男朋友撒娇太可爱了怎么办？在线等，急！

纽约夏季的白天很长，吃过晚饭天色依旧大亮。我跟他在街心公园散步消食，突然兴起想去帝国大厦顶楼看看夜景。可惜购票网站上刷了一圈，当日票已经售空。我有点沮丧，被之光揉了脑袋都没顾上反抗。他掏出手机摆弄了一会，牵起我的手说道：“我知道一个地方，看夜景比帝国大厦合适。”

他是对的。我们站在洛克菲洛中心的楼顶，整座曼哈顿的轮廓尽收眼底，帝国大厦都仿佛可以踩在脚下。

“那边就是帝国大厦”，他指着正前方给我看，“很多人来纽约都想去看看帝国大厦，可是身在山中，又怎么看得到山？”

他忽然说出这么正经的话，打了我一个措手不及。我转过头看向他，他的目光落在远处，眉头微微蹙起，认真的神情让人不忍心打扰。

“有时候留些距离，才能真正看清事物原本的样子。”

他看着远方，我看着他的侧脸。周围不断传来游客的惊叹和快门声，只有我们静静立在玻璃护栏边，十指紧扣，谁都没有说话。

我看着夕阳的余韵渐渐黯淡，看着这座城市燃起灯火，换上她最华丽的晚礼服。我们在夜色中相遇，在夜色中相拥。我原以为他是午夜时分敲响我心门的堕神，却原来剧中戴着面具的不只我一个。摘下面具的他，也是个贪恋凡尘的普通人。

“之光，你是什么时候记住我的？”我忽然很想知道，我默默注视了他那么久，他又是从何时起将我放在了心上？

他终于将思绪拉回眼前，看着我笑得有些温柔：“很久以前，比你认识我的时间要早。”

“骗人”，我有点不悦他竟然会在这件事上开玩笑，“我第一次见你是在McKittrick看演出的时候。你那时候都没见过我，怎么可能比我早？”

“是在新生欢迎会上”，他捏了捏我的脸，试图安抚我炸毛的情绪，“你可能不记得了。当时学院组织大家坐观光车游曼哈顿，我是你后面那辆车上的志愿者，上下车的时候见过你几次。”

这样都能记住吗？那么多新生，偏偏是我吗？我有些吃惊，一时说不出话来。我张着嘴看向他的样子一定蠢极了，不然他怎么搓着我的脸笑得那么开心？

“你知道我第一次掀开你面具的时候吓了一跳吗？差点就破功演不下去，还好我忍住了。”

“那你怎么没主动认识我一下？”

“之后都没再见过你了。那时候忙着毕业论文和面试，太忙了后来就忘记了。”

我瘪了瘪嘴，不太接受他的说辞：“那后来呢？你肯定看出来我是为你才看了那么多遍剧了。”

“我知道啊”，他握着我的手紧了紧，“所以我才留下来了。”

“留下来？”我没明白他的意思。

“我原本已经决定从McKittrick酒店check out去LA的一个剧组了”，他语气很平静，说出的话却让我心惊，“记得你那天晚上的话吗？你跟我说，就留在我这吧，所以我留下来了。”

原来他那晚是这个意思。

“不用太感动”，他坏笑着凑到我耳边，认真不过三秒又原形毕露，“晚上乖一点就行，别总惦记些不切实际的。”

我按住他偷偷摸摸伸向我后腰的手，咬牙切齿地还击道：“你等着，我早晚吃了你！”

夏之光隔天就搬进了我的公寓，美其名曰早点兑现给我做饭吃的承诺，其实我们都知道对方在想什么。热恋期就是这样，一刻都离不开彼此，恨不得每时每刻都缠在一起。

他是个完美的恋人。平时不太爱出门，轮休期间就在家读读书看看电影，然后做好了饭等我下课回家。他还成了我的御用演员，拍了我所有课程的作业，以至于教授常常在课上调侃：“让我们看看焉这星期又把他的缪斯拍成什么样子了。”

周末我们一起去逛各种各样的博物馆，从著名的大都会到充满神秘色彩的黑帮博物馆，长长的清单一屏都放不下。偶尔我们还会去MoMA看一部新上映的小众电影。他由衷地热爱艺术，纽约就是我们的天堂。从街头涂鸦到大师经典，只要你想，总能在这座城市找到它们或潺湲或蓬勃的发展脉络。

我没再去看他的演出。虽然不太愿意承认，但我现在的心境不比当初，再看他那样散发魅力撩遍全场，我可能会当场心梗，只好眼不见为净。

没多久他还是从McKittrick酒店check out了，面试进了一个更加正统的百老汇剧组，饰演被女二号欺骗了感情的可怜男三。收到邮件那天，我们专门去了一家意大利餐厅吃晚餐庆祝。

“男三号挺好的”，他切着牛排说道，“而且这次不是渣男了，有点欣慰。”

这的确值得欣慰，但我不是指渣男，我是指男三号。

纽约是自由之都，她包罗万象，无论何种身份都能在这个大都市中找到自己的一席之地。她宽容，不会有人因为穿着奇特被施以异样目光；却也冷漠，快节奏的生活不会对任何遭遇抱以同情。华尔街有金融界精英也有轻食店洗碗工，时代广场有商业巨头也有发传单的布朗熊，华盛顿广场有为热爱燃烧生命的艺术家，也有幕天席地以草坪为家的流浪汉。只要你愿意，你永远可以在这里生存。

但也只是生存。这里聚集着全世界的精英，多少人削尖了脑袋想在这座城市站稳脚跟。种族和肤色永远是人们前赴后继为之奔走却始终没能解决也无法逃避的问题。顶着一张亚裔脸，经历过的人才知道要付出多少努力才能稍稍融入这个社会。

自由永远建立在规则之上，掌握规则的人才有权谈论自由。

所以我由衷地为之光感到开心，为他口中那个轻描淡写的男三号。

08.

Sacks教授把我的短片送去参赛。那是我跟之光在曼哈顿街头一边闲逛一边瞎拍的。没什么剧情，甚至穿插了很多毫无构图可言的手机自拍镜头，纯属游戏之作。Sacks在讨论课上无意间看到我剪辑了一半的工程文件，他说他很喜欢这支作品的时候，我甚至以为是在开玩笑，自然也不会对获奖抱任何希望。没想到幸运就这样砸在了我头上。

毕业前夕，我因为这支获奖的短片接到LA一家知名电影公司的offer。Sacks激动地在办公室走来走去，拍着我的肩膀一连说了好几遍太棒了，你真的太棒了。

可我却犹豫了。

我要去吗？之光怎么办？

我走在回家的路上，脑中闪过了无数个电影桥段，从La La Land到Begin Again，我绝望地发现所有故事都无一例外地以离别收场。

这让我越发烦躁。

我决定和之光谈一谈。

他那晚有演出，散场时已经快十一点。我在剧院门口等他，门厅的顶灯打下来，衬得他整个人熠熠生辉，一瞬间晃得我有些眼酸。他隔着马路就看到了我，匆匆和同事道了别，跑过来一把抱住了我。

“演出顺利吗？”我问他。

“挺好的”，他显然有些兴奋。他喜欢舞台，每次演出结束都会这样，“怎么想起来接我？”

我张了张嘴，临了还是换了句话：“无聊了就出来溜达一会，反正自己在家也没事做。”

他“哦”了一声，并没怎么在意，像是习惯了我偶尔的别扭：“吃宵夜吗？隔壁街有家日料还不错，我上周刚跟同事吃过，现在应该还开着。”

我点了点头，任他挽着我的手臂轻快地穿过了马路。

我从没有哪一次像今天这样一句话在口中含了一晚都难以启齿。他了解我，尽管我已经尽量隐藏情绪，还是被他轻易识破。

“嘉嘉”，他放下筷子，在日料店静谧的灯光下微微皱起了眉，“你是不是有话要说？”

我做了一个漫长的深呼吸，酝酿许久，终于在他的注视之下艰难地开了口：“我接到一份offer，在LA。”

“哪一家？”他问道。

我报了那家公司的名字。他顿了一下，忽然夸张地笑了起来。嘴角一路扯到耳朵根，也不知使了多大力气，难得眼睛还能弯得恰到好处，五分喜悦放大到十成十，剩下的一口气囫囵吞了，搅和进胃里的生鱼片中也不知会不会消化不良闹肚子。

“嘉哥好厉害”，他说，“以后成了大导……”

“你想我去吗？”我看他笑得累，忍不住打断了他，“之光，你想让我去LA吗？”

他敛了敛神情，终于收起了让我想要揍他的假笑，低头沉默了一会，再看向我时，眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是偷偷藏起了坠落的星。

“嘉嘉，你要永远自由。”

我不死心：“你愿意跟我一起去吗？”

他怔了怔，有些无奈：“别说傻话。”

“怎么是傻话了？”我不依不饶，我发誓我这辈子从来没有这么任性过，“你当初不是想过去LA的吗？你还说是为我才留下来的，怎么现在就不行了？”

我知道自己在强词夺理。当初的决定是无奈之举，戏剧和电影不同，他热爱舞台，纽约才是戏剧的热土。他说过现场的魅力是无可取代的，如果不是没有办法，他不会选择离开。可现在不同了，他的梦想迈进了一大步，这时候要他离开无异于残忍砍断他初具雏形的翅膀。

他叹了口气：“你让我想想吧。”

我躺在他身边辗转反侧。我知道他也没睡，可他始终维持着背对着我的姿势没有动，整整一夜，直到我离开。

我把毕业旅行提前了。朋友的抱怨声不小，好在我负担了因为行程变动产生的一概费用之后，大家纷纷选择了理解我。我们开着敞篷车穿越美洲大陆，驶过牧场和沙漠，把城市的喧嚣远远抛在脑后。我望着一望无际的黄沙，在灼热烈日下跟着一车人一起唱着没调的歌。我跟着人群笑闹，直到笑容刻在脸上，心里仿佛就真的有了可以放下的错觉。

我承认，是我临阵脱逃。

我不敢去听那个答案。我怕他不愿意，更怕他真的愿意。如果一个人真的愿意放下一切，抛却过去的生活，过去的自己，去一个完全陌生的地方开始一段不一样的人生，只为了你。

或许你会感动吧。可是比感动更深的是害怕。

我害怕麻烦别人，害怕在不知不觉中被迁就，害怕亏欠而不自知。我怕自己负担不起这么义无反顾的爱，怕自己终究会辜负他。不是所有人都敢为别人的人生负责。我怕我担不起，怕他有一天后悔。我怕他因此过得不好，而毁了他人生的那个人是我。

我在返程途中接到了他的电话。他约我去第一次正式见面的Gallow Green酒吧。我有预感，或许他已经决定了，从哪里开始，就在哪里结束。

我又一次来到了打卡过无数遍的McKittrick酒店。讽刺的是检查证件的保安还是同一个人，而我已经不再需要靠贿赂入场。

他坐在我当初坐过的座位上等我。我却突然不想听他的答案。我抢过他面前的酒杯一饮而尽，在他错愕的目光中不由分说吻住了他。我们跌跌撞撞离开，像第一次一样重重撞在公寓门上。我蛮横地按住他，在他每一次试图交流时不讲道理地以吻封缄。我不知道我到底是在跟自己较劲还是在跟他较劲。我只记得我曾在260米的高空中咬着他的耳朵发誓迟早要吃了他，而过了今天，我就再也不会有这个机会了。

他最终放弃了交流，只是细细喘息着，眼睛红得让人心疼。

我还是选择了独自离开。

这座城每一条街道都有我们一起漫步的足迹，可惜我带不走。除了回忆，我只能带走相机里冷冰冰的存储卡。

而我知道，我再也不会打开它们。

09.

广播通知开始登机，我起身整理了一下衣摆，手机就在这时震了一下。

“一路平安。”

陌生号码，没有署名，但我知道是之光发来的。迈出的脚步踉跄了一下，我突然走不动了。

我原本想，给我点时间，过几年，等我再厉害一点，等我有了足够的话语权，等时机更合适的时候，我就回去找他。

我一定一定会把我的之光追回来，不管他那时候是不是一个人，就算撒泼耍混，我也必须跟他破镜重圆。

可我现在后悔了。

我才不要破镜重圆，我要之光一直在我身边，一天都不要分开。

我突然想起Begin Again中有一句台词，没有人来了纽约会随随便便走掉，除非遇到了糟糕的事。

可是对我来说，离开纽约才是糟糕的事，我为什么还要离开？

“先生”，地勤走到我面前给我递了张纸巾，语气轻柔地问道，“有什么可以帮您的吗？”

我奇怪她为什么这么问，直到低头看向手里的纸巾的瞬间，一大滴水珠落下来，隔着纸巾重重砸在手掌上，洇开一滩水迹。

我几乎是狂奔出机场，边跑边颤抖着拨那个发来了信息的陌生号码。

他挂断了。我不死心，又拨了回去。我不厌其烦地一遍遍拨过去，自己都不知道哪来的勇气，被挂断多少次都不觉得灰心。

如果这勇气来得早些该多好？在我远远逃开的时候，在我不敢听他的答案的时候……

“嘉嘉……”

他的声音在耳边响起的瞬间，高速公路对岸的曼哈顿突然亮起了灯。我被满城灯火晃了神，从来没有哪一刻像现在这样爱着这座城市。


End file.
